


Stuck in a house with my Enemy

by Itz_Allison



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Boy x boy, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, Smoking, Swearing, idk how tags work, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itz_Allison/pseuds/Itz_Allison
Summary: Schlatt and Wilbur Had Been rivals since they were little, But, they're parents Wanted them to be mates, then Wilbur's Mother had a Plan, Would it Work ?
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Schlatt/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 43





	1. That Stupid plan

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is shit , It's my First time Using "archiveofourown" for Making Fanfictions, feel free to Suggest anything, I sincerely apologise for My Grammar, my First language is not English 😀

(Creator pov)

Schlatt and Wilbur had been Enemies since They were Kids, they don't get Really well, They're Parents were businessmen (idk), Schlatt's Father desire them to be Friends, Same for Wilbur's Father too , But they couldn't get along, they all tried but failed , Then Wil's Mother gotten an Idea, Would it Work ?

Tommy sighed ang said "I got Detention again", Tommy looked At the Daydreaming Wilbur , What was he Thinking ? Tommy thought "Wilbur ?" Tommy asked him 

"Oh sorry" The Boy Apologised 

"What were you thinking ?" Tommy asked

Wilbur huffed and said "my parents Forced me to Move onto another House" , He rolled his eyes and Sat at the bench 

"Well isn't that Pog" Tommy Said 

"It isnt" Wilbur disagreed and shaked his Head 

"What why ?" Tommy looked at Wilbur curiously

"I'll be having a Roommate" Wilbur Responded 

"Be more specific , is it a woman ?" Tommy asked with enthusiasm

Wilbur Sighed and hesitantly said "It's Schlatt" he Covered his face, ,he was embarrassed, Why ?, Tommy Dispised (idk) Jschlatt too

"JSCHLATT ?!"Tommy Shouted , The students at the corridor Could Even Hear him 

"What about Schlatt ?" Tubbo Popped out of nowhere , that made Tommy jump out of fear 

"What the Fuck Tubbo !" Tommy shouted 

Wilbur laughed ,he knew that Tubbo was there the whole time, he wanted to tell him but , He wanted to Laugh again, then the bell rang 

"Oh fuck" Tommy swore 

"I hate it when it rings" Tubbo Says 

"But you love it when it rings at the Afternoon" Wilbur laughed

It's been 6 hours since Classes had Started , The Preschoolers and the middles schoolers are already back home and some of the high schoolers were dismissed, and it was time for Wilbur's parents to tell him about their plan

"Mum dad I'm Back from school" Wilbur shouted across the room

Time skip...

It's been 4 weeks after They've told the Two Teens About they're 'plan', The two are in the Car Together

Wilbur huffed and awkwardly said "I can't believe that I'll be Moving in with you" As he rolled his eyes

"Whatever you say , Loverboy" Schlatt Smirked with pride 

//Discord//

Wilbur soot :

Wanna stream-

Tommyinnit:

With woman ?

Wilbur soot :

With Pokimane and Niki 

And the new girl in L'manberg 

Tommyinnit:

There's another woman ?

Wilbur soot: 

Yeah 

Timmyinnit: 

Why haven't you Told me ?!

Wilbur soot is Offline 

The Car had stopped, They were there at their Destination, Their New House , Wilbur didn't know what to feel does he feel Mad ?, No , he felt empty , they had gotten to the New house , They've Unpacked they're bags

"Oh f***" Wilbur Realized That they're was only one bedroom 

"What ?" Jschlatt asked Wilbur 

"There's only one bedroom" He covered his face 

"I'll Sleep in the co-" Wilbur cutted oh himself, his mother was Calling him 

"Mum ?" Wilbur answered his Phone, the Two Had talked a long time,Then Wilbur Said "mum said that we need to sleep together in the Room" he was embarrassed Saying it

Time skip.....

It's 12 Midnight They Would've been Asleep,but Schlatt was Streaming with his Friends , after They Ended , Schlatt didn't know what to do.

"Why are you still awake , Princess ?" Wilbur Teased The Younger boy 

"Shut the f*** up Gold" schlatt Got into the Bathroom,brushed his teeth and Washed his face , He awkwardly Laid in the bed and Browsed through Twitter 

Time skip~

It's 5 am in the morning, It's an Early Saturday Morning, Wilbur had woken up , He had saw Schlatt Cuddling him, What the fuck am I going to do, Wilbur Thought, he Quietly Got up and went downstairs to eat breakfast , He looked at reddit for a bit , Then he saw a fan art , it's about him and schlatt, he ate some Bacon and eggs, He washed the dishes and did a Quick jog at the Park

//Discord//

Amethyst: 

Wilbur 

Wilbur

Wilbur 

Wilbur 

Wilbur 

Wilbur 

Wilbur: 

What 

Amethyst:

Nothing I just want to Annoy my brother 

Wilbur: 

I'll block you right now 

Amethyst:

Jk JK 

Mum asked if how were you ?

Wilbur: 

I'm okay 🙄

Amethyst :

Then asked if how you're boyfriend was too 

Wilbur: 

Who?

Amethyst: 

The schlatt one

Wilbur :

He's not my boyfriend 

Amethyst :

Nah IDC 

Wilbur:

How are you still awake

Amethyst :

I don't sleep at Fridays 

Wilbur is offline 

Amethyst :

Bitch-

Wilbur : 

What did you said ?

Amethyst :

Nothing.

Wilbur :

Ok...


	2. That One Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Viewer/Fan of Wilbur soot had Ask a Question in Twitter, Wilbur Hadn't actually Confirmed what His Sexuality was
> 
> For short , Wilbur Had Realized that he was Actually Bisexual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no- I didn't save the Original Chapter two , Welp- , And Thank you for 100 readers !!

It was 6 am , Wilbur Had woken up from his nap, he was Confused for a Bit since he just woken up, he looked through Twitter for entertainment, the Tweets were All the same , Some Were Drama Stuff , some were Self endorsement, Some were Just Photos, and some Were Questions from his Recent stream, then one Question Caught his eye, "what's your Sexuality @Wilbur ?", He started Typing "I'm actually bi-" 'wait no, I'm Straight yeah , I'm straight' Wilbur thought , he Quickly deleted and Just putted a 'im straight' with a Smiley Face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Short Chapter :), But I promise that I'll add more , I hope you like how the story's going , And Stay safeeeee


	3. Who doesn't like Mondays ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's normal Monday , Well not actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am Very Sorry For Lack of Updating-   
> Welp If your New Here Welcome !  
> If your Not new here , Welcome Back !!
> 
> And btw Sorry For my Grammar , English is not my First Language :)

Monday, Wilbur Doesn't like Mondays, Projects That, Assignments This, Blah blah blah, It's all The Same, Wilbur's First class Math, he doesn't really mind Math, it's a Pain in the ass for Everybody.

"Welcome To Math Class Everybody" The professor says As she Takes her Marker 

"Today We will be Talking about Formulas" the Professor added 

Wilbur was Looking at the window, Daydreaming, about Things (or Someone) 

"Mister Soot Are you listening ?" The professor asked 

"Yes Ma'am" Wilbur then Answers 

"Great. Assignment at page 34-40 Tomorrow's the deadline , and Mr. Davidson would you help me with the books ?" The professor gazed at George 

"Sure Professor" George Stands up and Takes some of the books following the Professor 

"Uh will ?" Niki poked Wilbur at the back

"Yes Niki ?" Wilbur turned around 

"You zoned out for 20 minutes is everything alright ?" Said Niki concerned

"Yeah I'm alright" 

Time skip

"Hey Big man" Tommy greeted 

"Well hello Child" Wilbur says as he Puts back his Books on the locker

"I'm a Man , Wilbur " Said Tommy 

"No your not " Technoblade says 

"You just a Big baby" Technoblade continues 

"Gotta go , Schlatt's waiting in the Parking lot" Wilbur Took his glasses and locked his Locker

"Being friends With the Shlatt guy , huh ?" Tommy says jokingly 

"Says the one that Becames friends with the one who Almost broke your leg" Wilbur Teased and Left 

He was walking through the parking lot , seeing schlatt Smoking another Cigarettes like always 

"Quit smoking Asshole" Said Wilbur as he Sits on the front seat of the Car 

"Quit Being Cute Lover boy" Schlatt says Without Hesitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what high schoolers learn about cause I'm not a Highschool student Yet-  
> I hope you enjoyed this Chapter :)
> 
> And if you have questions in the comments I'll read them and I'll Answer them if I have free time ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know 
> 
> Tommy Knows That Wilbur and Schlatt Sleeps Together ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Beautiful People-
> 
> I'm sorry for the Fucking Short Chapter I'll add more effort in the future I'm just Busy

"hey Big Man !" Tommy shouts 

"It's 4 in the Fucking morning Tommy What Do you want ?" Wilbur Yawns 

"My parents kinda Locked the Door- and I don't Have Extra Keys" Said Tommy 

"You still have a Mindset of a child, Your so Immature" Wilbur Face palms, "come in" Wilbur Says 

"We don't have a Guest room , Would you mind to Sleep at the Couch ?" Wilbur adds

"I'm alright with it" Then Tommy Realizes "you and the Fucking asshole Sleep together ?!" 

"It's not what you think-" 

"What! So you and the dumbass sleeps together since last Month ?!" Tommy Cuts Wilbur off

"Can you shut up for an Hour- I'm fucking Sleepy, Child" Wilbur Yawns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Add me on Insta   
> Girlyinnit
> 
> We can Talk about stuff and for the future of the Story :)


	5. //NOT A CHAPTER//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing Really, Just Some Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well they'll be some small spoilers to this if you don't want to get spoiled- erm... Go to another chapter if I've updated this

Well Hello beautiful People  
So I am Not Like making this Story an Orphan, (cause that's Not pog), And I am sincerely sorry for the lack of update in this story, I'm quite busy at School, I am actually working at Some New stories,I hope you understand, and my Grammar is Shit, I'm just An 6th grader that makes stories, So I am very Sorry in advance for any mistakes that I've made, I hope y'all understand :) 

Some Explanation- the 20 year olds are 12th graders (senior year or whatever they call it), And the minors are Highschoolers (10th grade below), why did schlatt and Wilbur's parents decided to make them live together ?, To save Wilbur's Company, arrange Marriage to be exact, Phil isn't Wilbur's parents here FYI, and Amethyst is Wilbur's sister

(Btw I'll be posting a New Story "Little Ms. Perfect's Life" go check it out !)


	6. What the Fuck ?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy Wakes up and Sees Shclatt and Wilbur Flirting and just Tommy being Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Beautiful people, I'm planning for a daily update, I'm just not sure cause I'm pretty busy at my school works , But I hope you enjoy :)

Nine am, Tommy wakes up , birds were singing, flowers are blooming and the workers are Driving , Tommy looked around, Many pictures wee there, it's like they've (Wilbur and Schlatt), were living in for years when its just months 

"What the Fuck ?!" Tommy sees the two boys cuddling in the kitchen , The Two boys looked at Tommy confusingly 

"Tommy-" Wilbur says with a concerned tone 

"What the actual Fuck" Tommy Repeats, "you and the Asshole are together ?" Tommy continues 

"It's like you and tubbo doesn't Do it" Wilbur teases as he took his eyes

"No we don't" Tommy Replies 

"Oh fuck off" Wilbur takes a sip of his Coffee 

"You two act like a Married Couple" Tommy Teases, As he Sits, Uncomfortable Silence was in the House

"So how's Amethyst ?" Wilbur Breaks the Silence 

"She's still a Bitch" Tommy murmured

"Says the one that's literally acts like a Child" Wilbur Says back

Tommy looks at Wilbur Angrily , "I'm literally 13" Tommy says 

"Whatever" Wilbur giggled , schlatt Whispers Something to him , What was it ?, Tommy thought 

"I gotta go my parents are Going to call the FBI if I don't get back at 10" Tommy says uncomfortably

"I'll drive you there" Wilbur says 

"No need I can do it myself" Tommy Replies , he continues "thanks By the way" Tommy Then Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the Short chapter, I hope y'all are doing great and If you wanna be friends you can add me on Insta , Gxrlyinnit , So Yeah, And Don't forget to Smile everyday :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my Beautiful People !, This chapter will be like a "Textfic" , I hope you liked this:l

Tomathy:  
Tubbo  
Tubbo  
Tubbo  
Tubbo  
Tubbo  
Tubbo

Tuboat:  
Tommy ?

Tomathy:   
Wilbur 

Tuboat:  
Wilbur's here :o

Tomathy:  
Wilbur's not here dumbass 

Tuboat:  
:( 

Tomathy:  
Wilbur and The Schlatt , Do you get it ?

Tuboat:  
I don't get it 

Tomathy:  
Of course you don't   
Wilbur and the Schlatt boy Had been close Right ?

Tuboat:  
No ?

Tomathy:  
🤦🏻♂️

Tuboat:  
Why ?

Tomathy:  
They're Like together   
Tubbo 

Tuboat:  
Of course they are !  
They live together 

Tomathy:  
Not like that 

Tuboat:  
What-  
I'm so Confused right now 

User has blocked you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Dead :/ , I'm Failing school :( , and btw I hope you liked This story , Don't forget to smile Everyday :), srry this is kinda shit I did this in 5 days cause I was busy


End file.
